customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
T-SASUKE 1
this show is like Ninja Warrior but instead of just 4 stages there will be qualifying rounds followed by city finals courses it has the same rules as American Ninja Warrior 6 to 8 and SASUKE generation as there are no top 5 women leaderboard but there are 4 differences. there is 15 wildcards instead of the usual 10 wildcard competitors. and there are 6 qualifying rounds SASUKE generation. there are 50 competitors in each qualifying round and 30 in the city finals but only the top 30 in qualifying and the top 15 in the city finals will move on to the next round top 30 in qualifying go on to the city finals and the top 15 in the city finals go on to the Final on Midoriyama Studios in Japanwith 15 wildcards and time only affects people who clear and there will be 6 qualifying obstacles and 4 added on for the city finals here are the Qualifying and City Finals Locations Chatham Qualifying UK competitors Tokyo Qualifying Japanese competitors course is in the same place the global finals are being held at Midoriyama Studios Jakarta Qualifying Indonesian competitors New York Qualifying USA competitors Sydney Qualifying Australian competitors Stockholm Qualifying Swedish competitors Qualifying Chatham,England Obstacles 1 prism tilt 2 devil steps steps 3 snake crossing 4 tic toc 5 warped wall 6 rope ladder Tokyo,Japan Obstacles 1 prism tilt 2 rolling log 3 spinning bridge 4 bar hop 5 tarzan rope 6 lumberjack climb Jakarta,Indonesia Obstacles 1 mountain cross 2 devil steps 3 snake crossing 4 bomb slider 5 pole maze 6 rope ladder New York,USA Obstacles 1 mountain cross 2 razors edge 3 battering ram 4 bomb slider 5 pole maze 6 warped wall Sydney, Australia Obstacles 1 cone jump 2 balance bridge 3 cones to cargo net 4 bomb slider 5 ball and chain 6 rope ladder Stockholm, Sweden Obstacles 1 prism tilt 2 UFO 3 utility pole slider 4 flying pillar 5 pole maze 6 warped wall City Finals. .Note that it shows all 30 of the competitors results. however in this stage of the competition. only the top 15 advance to the Midoriyama Studio Finals. Chatham,England 1 prism tilt 2 devil steps steps 3 snake crossing 4 tic toc 5 warped wall 6 rope ladder 7 ledge jump 8 minefield 9 doorknob arch doorknobs 10 captains cabin Tokyo,Japan 1 prism tilt 2 rolling log 3 spinning bridge 4 bar hop 5 tarzan rope 6 lumberjack climb 7 ledge jump 8 wall drop 9 cycle road 10 captains cabin Jakarta,Indonesia 1 mountain cross 2 devil steps 3 snake crossing 4 bomb slider 5 pole maze 6 rope ladder 7 ledge jump 8 hourglass drop 9 metal spin 10 captains cabin New York,USA 1 mountain cross 2 razors edge 3 battering ram 4 bomb slider 5 pole maze 6 warped wall 7 ledge jump 8 spinning bridge Ninja Warrior 10 LA qualifying version 9 monkey peg 10 captains cabin Sydney, Australia 1 cone jump 2 balance bridge 3 cones to cargo net 4 bomb slider 5 ball and chain 6 rope ladder 7 ledge jump 8 rope maze 9 I-beam cross 10 captains cabin Stockholm,Sweden. .note that they couldnt find the papers which had all the obstacles for the city finals and final on it so they had to redo the final course and the backhalf of the Stockholm course *means modified obstacle 1 prism tilt 2 UFO* the rope making it the original NWUK Version of 2 modified obstacles in the whole season 3 utility pole slider* handles on the pole to make it the original version on ANW and other competitions 4 flying pillar 5 pole maze 6 warped wall 7 ledge jump 8 downhill pipe drop 9 circle hammer 10 captains cabin Tokyo Global Finals Stage 1. .see note on Sweden City Finals 75 seconds 1 rolling hill 2 cargo net rider drops 3 quarter bridge balance bridge 4 jumping spider 5 cannonball alley 6 ring turn own custom version 7 razor beams 8 coin flip 9 final climb rope-rope ladder fusion Dates 31st August 2018 Night 1st September 2018 to 6th September 2018 Rest of Stage 1 was a break on 2nd september 2018 and the 4th and 5th as well Competitors 105 attempts 21 clears Stage 2 50 seconds 1 downhill jump 2 salmon ladder rungs 3 unstable bridge 23-27 version 4 wall lift 40k 50k Dates 7th September 2018 21 attempts 5 clears Stage 3 165 seconds 1 psycho chainsaw 2 doorknob grasper 3 floating boards 4 ultimate cliffhanger 5 pole grasper 6 hang climbing called the ascending climb in Ninja Warrior 7 area 51 8 flying bar Dates 7th September 2018 5 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Dates None 30 seconds 1 spider climb 12m 2 rope climb 9m Stage Not Attempted So That ends T-SASUKEs 1st tournament. 300 competitors all had 1 dream to climb to victory but all 300 failed but there will be a 2nd tournament and there will be more T-SASUKE!